Los Celos
by TemariGilbert
Summary: Sasuke esta enamorado de Hinata pero no se lo puede decir, despues aparece Itachi que supuestamente tambien esta enamorado de Hinata segun Sasuke.


**Los Celos**

Ya era hora de que entrara el profesor Kakashi a la clase para dar su materia pero justo en ese entonces se me ocurrio revisar mi mochila y en vez de traer el libro de bilogia traje el de historia, Naruto me miro con cara rara como diciendo "vos no sos asi, que te esta pasando". Yo cerre mi mochila me di vuelta, me cruze de brazos y cuando mire para el escritorio ya estaba el profesor Kakashi sentado tomando asistencia.

El dijo: "Alumnos saquen sus libros de biologia en el capitulo 4, primera parte".

Me habia arrepentido de haber sido tan despistado y traer el libro de otra materia, es cierto yo no era asi, no se lo que me pasaba ultimamente por la cabeza "Hinata, eso era". Mire la hoja de Naruto y vi que estaba escribiendo una frase que decia: "Konoha High School mas que una escuela un manicomio". En parte era cierto, por un lado tenias a la señorita popular Ino Yamanaka, ella si que es insoportable, por otro lado a Sakura Haruno, la chica de cabello extraño con muy mal caracter, de Karin mejor ni hablar, Tenten, ella no molesta, Hinata. . .es genial, la unica de las mujeres que es perfecta, en mi opinion pero es amiga de Ino y Sakura, un verdadero castigo, me apiado de ella.

El profesor Kakashi me miro y dijo: "¿Sasuke y tu libro?". No sabia que contestarle porque si le decia que traje el libro incorrecto probablemete me mate, no literal pero. . .es como que te maten. En ese instante alguien golpeo la puerta del salon, era mi hermano, Itachi Uchiha.

_Sasuke aca tenes el libro de biologia, toma bonita pasacelo a sasuke _ le dijo a Hinata, ella le sonrio y me lo paso.

Fue como un golpe para mi cuando le dijo a Hinata bonita, eso era raro viniendo de el. Lo primero que se me cruzo por la cabeza fue que Itachi estaba enamorado de Hinata, lo peor que me podria pasar porque a mi tambien me gusta Hinata. Pero solo debe ser una suposicion mia, no creo que Itachi y yo nos vayamos a enamorar de la misma chica.

Despues de clases fui a mi casa deje la mochila sobre el sillon, me cambie de ropa y agarre el celular.

_¿Tenes tarea Sasuke? _ me pregunto mi mama mientras secaba los platos

_No, no tengo _ le respondi con sarcasmo

_¿Seguro?

_Ahh. . . la hago despues porque no entiendo mucho

_Si necesitas ayuda pedicela a tu hermano, esta en su cuarto

_Esta bien, ahora le pido ayuda

A Mikoto Uchiha nunca se le escapaba nada, era perfecta, no porque sea mi madre y sea una empresaria junto con mi padre, era de encerio, no le podes mentir porque de inmediato se da cuenta, mi padre es igual.

_¿Nii-san estas ahi? _ le decia mientras golpeaba la puerta de su cuarto

_Pasa Sasuke, ¿Que queres?

_¿Me podes ayudar con mi tarea?

_¿De que area es?

_Biologia, no entiendo nada

_Que raro que me pidas ayuda, tenes 17 años

_¿Y que? _ le dije sin importancia

_Por nada, no importa, ok, te ayudo

Me intrigaba peguntarle muchas cosas, que sentia por Hinata, porque le dijo bonita, porque me trajo el libro, entre otras. Pero. . . iba a esperar hasta que se de el tema.

_¿Entendiste? _ dijo el creyendo que preste anteccion a su explicacion

_Si _ le respondi

_La chica que va a tu clase, la de la piel blanca, cabello azul oscuro ¿Como se llama? _ me pregunto intrigado

_Hinata, ¿Estas interesado en ella?

_No, solo era para saber

_Ahh _ le respondi sarcastico

Por un lado me sentia tranquilo de que Itachi no sintiera nada por Hinata pero. . . no sabia si era verdad o no, debia esperar a que pase el tiempo.

Al dia siguiente en la secundaria Konoha High School la profesora Kurenai armo grupos de a cuatro para hacer un trabajo practico particular de Quimica y nos reunimos todos en mi casa. De compañeros tenia dos pro y una contra, esa contra tenia nombre y apellido Sakura Haruno.

_Solo nos falta una pregunta que no la entendemos _ dijo Naruto cansado de escribir tanto

_Le pueden pedir ayuda a Itachi _ interrumpio mi mama

_¿Que necesitan? _ dijo Itachi entrando al living

_No entendemos la ultima pregunta _ dijo Hinata esperando alguna respuesta

_Yo te ayudo _ sentandose al lado de Hinata

Creo que estaba en lo cierto, diciendo que Itachi siente algo por Hinata, de la forma como la mira estoy seguro.

_Gracias por ayudarnos _ dijo Hinata

_ No fue nada bonita

_Tu hermano es muy tierno Sasuke _ aclaro Sakura

_Demasiado tierno _ le respondi con enojo

Ya a la noche en mi casa todos estaban durmiendo menos yo, estaba sentado en la punta de la mesa de la cosina pensando lo que podria pasar entre Itachi y Hinata. Yo no tenia planeado decirle a Hinata lo que sentia por ella ahora, iba a esperar un tiempo mas, nada mas iba a ser solo una simple amistad por tiempo indeterminado.

_¿Que haces a esta hora levantado Sasuke? _ dijo Itachi medio dormido

_Ah sos vos Nii-san, crei que estabas durmiendo

_No, me levante, fui al baño y despues no me puede dormir, asi que decidi venir a la cosina a tomar agua

_Ahh

_¿Estas enojado? ¿o triste? _ pregunto con una sonrisa

_Itachi ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

_Si, claro

_¿Estas enamorado de Hinata? _ le pregunte con un suspiro

_No, ¿quien te dijo eso?

_Es que como le dijiste bonita yo crei...

_No, se lo dije en broma, a mama tambien se lo digo _ riendose

_Ahh que bien...yo crei..

_Ya te dije Sasuke, pensaste mal ¿Estas enamorado de ella o no?

_Si, mas o menos

_ ¿Y estabas celoso?

_Si..¡NO! _ le dije con un grito

_Quedate tranquilo Sasuke, yo jamas te traicionaria

_Te quiero Nii-san _ le dije mientras lo abrazaba

Cuatro semanas despues empeze a hablar con Hinata y nos hicimos muy buenos amigos, nos sentabamos juntos en clase, ibamos al cine, entre otras cosas.

Itachi admitio que tenia sentimientos por Sakura y ella por el, empezaron con una simple amistad y despues de dos semanas se hicieron novios. Yo no estaba deacuerdo con la idea pero tampoco estaba en contra, Sakura no me caia bien pero si Itachi es feliz no me puedo oponer a la felicidad de mi hermano.

Despues de la clase de matematicas con el profesor Asuma estaba yo con Hinata en la puerta de la Konoha High School hablando.

_Me siento muy bien a tu lado Sasuke _ dijo Hinata

_Hinata ¿queres que seamos novios? _ Le propuse

_Si! _ grito feliz y me abrazo

_Te amo _ le dije mientras la besaba

_Yo igual bonito _ dijo con una sonrisa

➷ 【 **Fin** **】➷**


End file.
